


爱的豹豹

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	爱的豹豹

0.

如果，Chenchen想，如果世界末日立刻来临该有多好。他看了眼挂在他身上正处于发情期的哼哼唧唧的alpha，第无数次叹气。

1.

很令人摸不着头脑并且十分费解的生理构造。

omega没有发情期，自然也就没有各类信息素味道，他们的后颈处甚至没有标志性鼓包——拥有这些的是alpha，没错，那些身体结实外表冷酷的alpha们。从炸薯条味儿到钢筋水泥味儿，奇葩到令人发指。

幸好，Chenchen又想，幸好他的alpha既非快餐厅也不是建筑工地——是草莓牛奶糖。是的，那种甜到梦幻的信息素。

虽然时常被人打趣他的结婚对象是在密闭空间里打翻的草莓牛奶，不过Chenchen并不介意这些。和Baek——Chenchen的alpha——的发情期相比，可爱美少女类型的信息素根本就是小菜一碟。

“Baek？”Chenchen拍了拍alpha的脸颊，“Baek，醒醒。”

alpha双眼紧闭，全身更是热得烫手。

Chenchen叹口气，换上更为柔和的语调，“阿贤，”他唤着alpha的乳名，“需要我给你注射抑制剂吗？”

他的alpha虚弱地摇摇头，而后抬起湿漉漉的眼睛，可怜兮兮说：“我讨厌抑制剂，我想要Chenchen……”

“但是我马上就要出发了。”

闻言，Baek搂着Chenchen腰肢的手臂又收紧了几分。沉默的反对行为。

“你听话。”

“……我不听话，”Baek故意用上委屈的音调，“真的，我讨厌抑制剂。”

Chenchen没主意了，倒不是对于alpha的不合作感到头疼，而是对今晚的突发情况——特意和同事倒班就为了应对Baek的发情期，没想到几个小时前市郊化工厂发生爆炸，伤亡人数众多，他工作的医院被塞满了病号，他必须回去履行身为白衣天使的职责。

该怎么办才好？Chenchen在救死扶伤和alpha难缠的发情期天平上左右为难。

“Baek，这种时候别跟我耍小孩子脾气，”Chenchen板起脸，“伤患太多了，我必须赶回医院。”他到底是选择了工作。

“……”

“我很快就回来，我保证。”

“但我真的讨厌抑制剂。”

虽然这样说了，alpha还是慢吞吞挽起袖子，又抬起手臂伸向Chenchen，可他始终低头坐在那儿，好似被抛弃的幼犬。

天知道Chenchen有多想给他的alpha一个法式热吻，既是鼓励又是安慰，但不行，否则真的走不了了。生怕Baek反悔，他立刻打开药箱，快速并且熟练地混合好药品，而后缓缓注射进alpha体内。

不消片刻，Baek的意识就变得混沌，一双狗狗眼半睁半闭，高热的身体也渐渐恢复正常温度。

Chenchen松了口气，穿好风衣后弯腰吻了吻Baek的额头。

“我睡醒能看到你吗？”Baek像个小孩子那样发问。

Chenchen也耐心地答：“当然，我向草莓牛奶糖保证。”

他说话语调那样温柔，话尾音也是Baek最喜欢的带电的音色。alpha终于松开攥紧他衣袖的手，然后陷入昏睡。

3.

一场写满命中注定四个字的相遇。

Baek虽然生了一张人畜无害的脸，但气场非常具有压迫性，仅仅是站在那儿就让人喘不上气——吓得。这恐怕要拜曾经的特种兵生涯所赐。退伍后，Baek担任总统先生的贴身保镖，穿西服戴黑超那种。而在他身为特种兵时期就凭借惊人的格斗技术和准确到可怕的枪法令边境匪徒闻风丧胆。听说，听说他只靠一支还剩4发子弹的勃朗宁就突破匪徒的包围圈，并且完成反杀。当然了，这些也只是传闻。简而言之，这位总统先生的贴身保镖是令人恐惧的存在。

可总有那么几个不怕死的家伙试图挑战Baek。约莫一年前，总统先生去地方巡视就遇见了这种人，还不等他们掏出枪就被Baek敏锐至极的观察力捕捉。他用身体护住总统先生的同时掏枪击毙刺杀者，好巧不巧，在这样紧急的关口手枪卡壳了。妈的。他暗暗咒骂一句，扔了枪，又一把攥住对方的枪管打算徒手拆卸武器，却还是晚了一步，刺杀者的枪打中他的肩膀。钝痛立即跑遍全身。不过这对Baek来说算不了什么，并不妨碍他接下来拧断刺杀者手臂的动作。危机解决，他也因伤住院。

就这样遇见了Chenchen。穿着白大褂戴着白口罩的外科医生。一头咖色卷发，一双猫眼般的眸子。Baek想起纪录片里的猎豹，然后问了一个让人哭笑不得的问题：医生，你的乳名是豹豹吗？

……不，我叫Chenchen。

啊，Chenchen医生。

Baek舔了舔唇角，悄悄笑起来。又说，我的乳名是阿贤，你可以叫我阿贤。

好好，阿贤先生，我劝你现在最好闭上眼睛睡觉，因为你的伤很严重。

Baek不在乎地摆摆手，笑嘻嘻回道，仅仅是小伤而已，你不知道我以前……

以前如何，Baek絮絮叨叨说起来，blahblahblah，说得ChenChen快失去耐心了。可他必须忍耐——上级下了命令，告诉他病人是保护这个国家的英雄，嘱咐他务必认真服务。

即使没有上级的命令，Chenchen也会认真对待每一位患者，这是他身为医生的职责，但如果这个患者话多又缠人就另当别论了。

Baek就是这类“特殊”患者。在他住院期间，几乎天天找Chenchen聊天。一开始还打着伤口疼的幌子，待到了后期，干脆扔了所有借口，直白地坐在外科诊室里，坐在Chenchen对面，肆无忌惮地和他一见钟情的“豹豹”攀谈。

但是“豹豹”要治病要救死扶伤，Baek的存在便显得碍事扰人。终于，Chenchen忍无可忍，揪着Baek的衣领打算把人赶出去。然而当他触碰到对方的那一刻，有什么东西好似飓风朝他袭来——信息素。alpha发情了，草莓牛奶糖的味道立即充斥诊室。

Chenchen怔愣住。是，病例上是注明了Baek的alpha身份，但病例也写明了发情期并非这周——等等，如果他没记错，发情期应该是上周。

Chenchen一边费力地搂住身体瘫软的Baek，一边翻出病例核实。没错，的确是上周。而之所以推迟到现在恐怕是因为用了某些促进骨头愈合的药物。

该死，忙碌的工作害他忘了这要命的一点。

下意识要叫来护士替Baek注射抑制剂，但alpha好像一块牛皮糖紧紧贴在Chenchen身上，怎么推都推不开。

“豹豹……”Baek迷迷糊糊抱着他，“要抱抱……”

到底是豹豹还是抱抱，Chenchen没心思注意这些，他艰难地拖着这个巨大的人形挂件朝诊室门口移动，又拔高嗓音试图喊来护士。他急于摆脱缠人的alpha，浑然忘了工作日的医院有多少人，而这其中又有多少omega。

后果可想而知，爆炸一般的信息素立刻弥漫于医院走廊。在短暂的寂静过后，昏倒的昏倒，尖叫的尖叫，原本有条不紊的医院变得比周末的集市还混乱。幸好有beta们。beta身份的医生和护士打头阵，手忙脚乱半天才制止了这场“暴动”。

至于同一时间的Chenchen和Baek——

在“暴动”开始的那一刻，Chenchen慌忙反锁住诊室大门，又推来移动诊疗床挡在门后。这一过程中他不得不半搂着黏人的Baek，那家伙沉得要命，害他一身汗好似刚游完八百米。

Chenchen累坏了，干脆席地而坐。他斜睨一眼挂在他肩上的alpha，气得牙痒，也无奈至极。

“喂，”他拍了拍Baek，“醒醒。”

好半天，alpha迟钝地抬起双眼，湿漉漉的狗狗眼可怜兮兮望着omega。也就是这一眼，Chenchen听见脑子里的弦发出啪的响动，断了。

是的，Chenchen长期服用omega专用的抑制剂药物，以免在面对alpha病患时出现突发情况。

然而让他保持冷静的药物在这一秒失去效力。多的无法逃脱的草莓牛奶糖味道霎时涌入鼻腔，令他的呼吸愈加急促，然后再吸入更多属于Baek的味道。简直恶性循环。

理智失去地位，情欲在身体里叫嚣。Chenchen鬼使神差抬起手抚摸Baek的脸颊。

“豹豹……”

“抱抱？”

“嗯……抱抱……”

下一秒，alpha扑倒omega，不顾还在诊室，不顾外面的混乱，任由本能在体内作祟，完成了伟大的标记行为。

4.

那可真是一场痛并快乐着的情事。

alpha浓郁的信息素差点儿迷晕omega，而发情中的Baek又那样急切，恨不能现在立刻马上于Chenchen体内打开他粗壮的结。两人甚至连衣服都来不及脱干净。Chenchen被Baek压在身下，承受着热烈又黏腻的亲吻。当然，还有Baek一声声喊他“豹豹”的沙哑迷人的嗓音。热潮在Chenchen身体里汹涌，他的意识开始变得模糊，能做得只有抱紧Baek，能说得也只有不停唤着“阿贤，阿贤”。

直到有什么湿漉漉并且滚烫的东西掉在脸上，Chenchen恢复零星的清醒。

Baek哭了。狗狗眼里蓄满眼泪，并且持续跌落于Chenchen的脸颊。

“我进不去……”Baek委屈地吸了吸鼻子。

……原来是为这种事情。Chenchen有些郁闷，“算了，”他说着，推倒Baek跨坐在对方身上，柔软的猫爪子握住硬胀的器官上下揉搓着，从马眼溢出来的黏液濡湿他的手掌，甚至发出让人脸红的水声。

“我来吧。”

Chenchen俯下身亲吻着Baek，温柔地舔干净alpha脸上的泪。两人的性器官被他一起握在手里抚慰，Baek舒服地直闷哼，他坐起来，小狗似的舔弄Chenchen的下巴。omega怕痒，轻笑着往后躲，却被alpha拥住后腰。两个人形成一种亲密至极的姿势。

大概是觉得差不多了，Chenchen做了个深呼吸，放松身体，然后打开双腿用后穴一寸一寸吃下Baek那根东西。好在omega作为受孕一方拥有特殊的生理构造——在抚慰彼此时，后穴就已经变得湿软，自动分泌的体液起了润滑作用。但alpha那根东西的尺寸过于粗壮，身体内部被大大撑开，omega还是吃了苦头，疼得身上冒起一层薄汗。

“豹豹很疼吗？”

“还好……”

“那我可以动吗？”

Chenchen咬了咬嘴唇，试着抬起屁股再落下。这下好了，肉棒彻底顶进后穴深处，若有似无地触碰生殖腔入口。omega呜咽一声，整个人栽进alpha怀里。

被紧致嫩肉包裹嘬吸的滋味不要太好。甚至大大刺激了Baek的欲望。后颈的鼓包又胀大几分，草莓牛奶糖味道愈加浓郁，有那么几丝从门缝钻出去，刚平息的“暴动”有了重燃的迹象。

Chenchen慌忙抬手捂住Baek后颈的腺体，“你别……”

却是无用功。深陷情欲的alpha失了所有理智，门齿搭着犬齿细细啃咬omega的肩膀，一双手也紧紧掐着omega的胯骨，又狠又钝重地操干起后穴。

Chenchen再也说不出完整字词，飞出唇瓣的只有断断续续的呻吟，间或夹杂几声“阿贤”。

“喜欢豹豹……”

Baek嗫嚅着，压倒Chenchen继续新一轮的操干。

腿根好酸，后穴深处也酸胀，但omega并没有终止这场情事，他被草莓牛奶糖的味道蛊惑，主动打开了生殖腔，粗大的性器官顺利顶进去，微微跳了几下，根部的结也开始胀大了。

Baek用哭红的眼睛望着Chenchen，嘀咕道：“难受……”

可不是难受，过于漫长的射精时间以及愈加胀大的结也害Chenchen难受得要命，肚子里很胀，几乎生出肚皮要破开的错觉。他闭了闭眼，安慰Baek很快就好很快就结束——

天……到底谁才是omega，明明自己才是受孕一方，却要像个引导者一般去安慰alpha。

想归想，Chenchen还是温柔地吻着Baek，从眉骨到眼帘，从脸颊到嘴唇，他的温柔是一杯热牛奶，让alpha烦乱的心绪渐渐平静下来。

5.

幸好有临时休息室这种场所，否则公然在医院诊室度过发情期的行为一定会登上当天的晚间新闻。

6.

然后他们结婚了，在Baek的发情期结束之后。

7.

收到这个消息的朋友们无一不惊讶于Chenchen的决定。他们用看疯子的眼神看着他。omega举起手掌——无名指的婚戒可真是让人无法忽略的存在——非常严肃地说，我没疯。

你了解他吗？你除了知道他是总统先生的保镖还知道他什么？你们谈得来吗？你们这样你们那样，朋友们七嘴八舌的问题令Chenchen无奈又烦躁。他抿了一口红酒，慢吞吞说，没办法，谁让我爱他——

在聊什么？抱歉我来晚了！

omega的新婚丈夫急匆匆推开餐厅包间大门，脸上挂着歉意的微笑，一边脱去风衣一边坐在Chenchen身边。他一番举动看似自然随意，但还是有眼尖的beta发现其中的占有欲，不动声色的占有欲，伴随alpha非发情期的压迫气场。令人不自觉生出恐惧情绪。于是beta用眼神告知于其他omega和alpha，一桌人默契地挪了挪椅子，和他们中间刚步入婚姻的omega保持安全距离。

然而Chenchen只顾着担心他的alpha有否察觉到进门之前朋友们下意识的敌意，立刻变脸好似翻书，眯起一双猫眼睛笑着说道，没什么，我在问他们该去哪儿度蜜月更好。

这个啊……Baek捏了捏Chenchen柔软的猫爪子，就按照我们之前商量的不行吗？去埃塞俄比亚，去看野生的豹豹。

唔……那就去吧。

Baek笑得更高兴了，凑过去吻了吻Chenchen的嘴唇，说，那我现在订机票。

我订酒店。

其余人你看看我我看看你，纷纷觉得自己刚才问了一堆废话。

8.

埃塞俄比亚的野生豹豹又酷又威风，跑起来像闪电一样，人类肉眼只能捕捉到它们脚边卷起的小型龙卷风。

但Chenchen并没有机会欣赏小型龙卷风。他被Baek缠着，没日没夜地躲在酒店房间交配。alpha使了些小手段——服用推迟发情期的药物，上周的发情期推迟到了蜜月这一周。omega后知后觉，恨恨瞪了眼身上的alpha，想抱怨，可他的身体正被对方肆意贯穿顶弄，舒服到说不出完整语句。

正中alpha的下怀。

发情中的Baek紧紧抱着Chenchen，用哭湿的狗狗眼望着对方，可怜兮兮说，你生我的气了吗，Chenchen？

不……我没有……

那……你喜欢我的味道吗？

Chenchen用酸软的手臂推倒Baek，跨坐在alpha身上，扭了扭腰，尚未合拢的湿漉漉的后穴重新把粗大的性器官吃下去，然后缓慢地起伏着。身体里发出令人害羞的水声，Chenchen咽了咽干哑的嗓子，说，我喜欢，他弯下腰，猫似的舔弄Baek的下巴。

我喜欢Baek的味道。

alpha抿了抿嘴角，哭得更凶了。

天……Chenchen心里哀嚎一声，这家伙哪儿来这么多眼泪。接着故意揶揄alpha，你这样可真不像平时拔枪杀人，顿了顿又说，阿贤……是哭包。

要知道Baek最受不了Chenchen在他们做爱时唤他阿贤，这会儿听见，生生刺激了他的欲望。草莓牛奶糖的味道再次爆炸，空气甜腻得让人呼吸不能。

alpha坐起来拥住omega，脑袋埋在对方肩窝，伸出舌头舔了舔细瘦性感的锁骨，又抬起眼盯着omega的脸，轻声说，豹豹好漂亮……

湿漉漉的眼睛像极那天在医院，一墙之隔的“暴动”阻挡不了Chenchen断了脑子里的弦。一如现在。他抬起手摩挲Baek的脸颊，而后细细舔干净对方脸上的泪。

“豹豹……”

“抱抱？”

“嗯……抱抱……”

Baek翻身再次将Chenchen压在下方，一双手紧紧按着omega的腿根，一双狗狗眼也红了——那可不是哭得，是刺激得，omega湿软部位吃着他那根东西的模样害他欲望爆炸，重重抽插几十下后猛地顶进去，结在体内胀大，alpha开始了漫长的射精过程。

要是能生个小豹豹该有多么美好。Baek摸着Chenchen平坦的小腹，悄悄幻想。漂亮的大豹豹和可爱的小豹豹，而自己就是这个世界上最幸福的alpha。

9.

实际上，Chenchen也并非时时刻刻都在满足发情期的alpha。他不甘心一眼野生豹豹都没看见就打道回府，于是他趁着Baek入睡悄悄给alpha注射了抑制剂。然后蹑手蹑脚出门，找来向导去国家公园看野生豹豹。

虽然没有Baek的陪伴，但威风的野生豹豹给了Chenchen安慰。之后又去了其他景点参观，还加入了当地人举办的篝火晚会。大肆玩闹了一场。他玩得太疯，回酒店时都快午夜了。

可想而知当他打开酒店房门那一刻的场景有多……多让人惊得下巴都掉下来。

Baek，他的新婚丈夫，平日强大到强悍的alpha正蜷缩在衣服堆里哭唧唧，手上也紧紧攥着一件衬衫，鼻翼抽动着，显然是在狠命嗅闻衣物味道。

Chenchen注意到满床的衣物没一件是Baek的。

筑巢。没错，alpha被迫进入发情期的危险阶段，筑巢阶段。

“Baek？”

“……”

“阿贤？”

alpha终于回过神，缓缓抬起哭红的狗狗眼，却始终保持沉默，沉默地看着“弃”自己而去的omega。

Chenchen霎时懊悔不已，他刨开衣物，捧起Baek的脸，一边吻着一边道歉，“对不起，阿贤。”

倏地，alpha动作迅猛地压倒omega。吧嗒吧嗒，眼泪不停往下掉。

“对不起……”Chenchen再次道歉。

Baek一头栽倒，闷闷说：“你不要我了。”

Chenchen抚平Baek后脑处翘起的发梢，耳朵听着alpha诉说委屈，脑袋却在想出现于电视新闻的alpha。

总统遇刺危机后的新闻。

报道回放着当时的混乱场面，Chenchen被电视里受伤的保镖吸引走注意力，忘了嘴里正在嚼着的早饭，猫眼睛一瞬不瞬盯着电视屏幕。

高清摄像机清晰记录了Baek如何解决刺杀者，一系列动作行云流水不露任何破绽。短短几分钟内，Baek不仅保护了总统，还拧断了刺杀者的胳膊。打斗间，Baek鼻梁上的墨镜掉下来，Chenchen清楚看见那一双眼睛填了多少杀戮——数都数不清，甚至蜿蜒去头发稍和指甲盖。饶是自己这个旁观者都觉得害怕。

虽然有马赛克遮挡，但Chenchen身为外科医生的直觉告诉他刺杀者那条胳膊算是废了——桡骨从中间断开，断茬刺破皮肉，顶着断裂的血管和肌腱血糊糊晾在外面。而Baek，受了枪伤以致面无血色的alpha居高临下看着刺杀者，用狼一般的眼神阴狠瞪着，接着一脚踢断了刺杀者的鼻骨，再一脚踢断心脏部位的胸骨，刺杀者当即咽了气。

那根断掉的胸骨怕是刺进心脏。

后来也向身为法医的同学打电话证实，同学告诉Chenchen，没错，总统先生的保镖一脚就要了刺杀者的命。他听着，不自觉地倒抽冷气。

想想那时候的Baek，再看看此刻趴在他身上哭鼻子的alpha，反差之大着实令人大跌眼镜。

“抱歉，阿贤，我……我只是太想去看豹豹。”

“去浴室照镜子不行吗？”言下之意，你自己就是豹豹还跑出去看什么野生豹豹。

无理取闹，太无理取闹。Chenchen想指责Baek幼稚的言行，旋即想到他的alpha正处于脆弱的发情期，便咽回了已经到嘴边的话。他抬起腿用膝盖内侧蹭了蹭Baek的胯骨，性意味十足的动作。

“我不想去浴室，”他啄了口对方鼻尖，“我只想要阿贤。”

真是要人命的情话。Baek立刻脱了Chenchen的衣物，虔诚地一寸寸地吻过爱人的肌肤。当进入体内那一刻，他眨了眨眼，又要哭。

“豹豹里面好热，还吸着我……”

他的豹豹促狭地笑起来，“难道你不喜欢？”

“我喜欢……”Baek有节奏地晃动着腰部，“我喜欢豹豹……”

Baek也在向自己告白。虽然是哭红眼睛的状态，处于脆弱的发情期，全无平日强悍冷酷的模样，但Chenchen依然幸福得要晕过去。他放松身体，第无数次打开生殖腔，第无数次等待他的alpha在他体内成结。

10.

但你不能再给我注射抑制剂，真的，我讨厌那东西。

……好吧，我答应你。

11.

所以，这回迫不得已的注射抑制剂的行为破坏了约定。

Chenchen瘫在医院走廊的椅子上休息。这会儿天都亮了，所有的伤患已经基本处理完毕，他开始担心家里那位。

约定被破坏了，Baek会埋怨他吧？这样想着，Chenchen拨通家里的座机。等候音响了好久才被接起，入耳便是Baek急促的喘息声。

“阿贤？”

“……”

“阿贤，我很快就回去。”

“可是我很难受……”

隐隐有更为急促的吸气声飞进耳朵，Chenchen心头一跳，试探性问：“Baek，你在床上吗？”

“不，我在衣柜里……豹豹的衣服太少了……我应该给你多买一些的……”

糟糕，alpha又进入了筑巢阶段。

Chenchen急得像没头苍蝇四处乱转，他焦躁地走来走去，试图用言语安慰Baek。可是没用，alpha的呼吸越来越急促，再这样下去，在安全度过发情期之前就会先因为呼吸性碱中毒而休克。

妈的！Chenchen恨恨踢了下椅子，接着匆忙走进办公室向主任告假，“我得回去一趟，Baek……Baek的发情期到了，我给他注射了抑制剂，但是没用。”

主任也清楚Chenchen家中的状况，大方地批了假，又安慰他不必急着返回医院，伤患们的情况已经得到控制。但Chenchen来不及听完后面的话了，他飞也似的飞奔出医院，一路冒着闯红灯的风险驱车回家。

12.

还不到家门外面，才走出电梯间而已，Chenchen就闻见Baek的草莓牛奶糖味道。他急得连续几次都输错进门密码，最后不得不用左手按住不停发抖的右手才终于打开大门。

alpha的信息素犹如空气炮，轰一声，在omega脸上炸开。

Chenchen勉强维持住仅存的一丝理智，抖着手拧开卧室门，又抖着手拉开衣柜。

他的alpha可怜巴巴蜷缩在衣柜里，一双手紧紧抱着他的衣物，多到要溢出怀抱了。

“阿贤，我回来了。”

Baek迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，狗狗眼早已哭肿成核桃模样，嘴唇都被咬破了。

可想而知他的alpha在他未归家的时候有多难熬。

“阿贤，”Chenchen逼迫自己用最温柔的音色说话，“把衣服给我好吗？”

alpha低头看了看怀里的织物，又看了看omega，委屈地说道：“抑制剂对我没用，我说过的……”

“我知道。”

“我睡醒几次都没看到你，很难受，除了抱着你的衣服我什么都做不了……”

“我知道，”Chenchen几乎用光了这一生的耐心，他向Baek伸出手，“衣服给我，阿贤，我现在回来了。”

“不走了吗？”

“不走了，我保证。”

Baek终于垮了紧绷的肩膀，手也松开，衣物瞬间掉出怀抱。

Chenchen悄悄松了口气，又刨开碍事的衣物，好让他的alpha走出衣柜时不被绊倒。但是Baek突然扑向他，迅猛的大型犬一般。Chenchen气力小，接不住，两人双双跌倒在地。

虽然因此撞疼了额头和后背，不过Baek没事了，Chenchen彻底放下心。

等不及去床上或者沙发上，alpha把omega按在硬邦邦的木地板上，就着这个姿势手忙脚乱脱去彼此的衣物。炙热的唇瓣也胡乱吻着omega，高热的体温还呼吸也滚烫，烫得omega从脸颊到脖颈一片通红。

“别哭了，”Chenchen回应着Baek的吻，一边含糊不清抱怨，“你的鼻涕都沾到我的脸上了。”

alpha却顾不上这些，掐着omega的膝盖窝分开两条细瘦的腿，又把自己整个人挤进对方两腿间，硬胀粗大的性器官戳了戳后穴入口便顶进去。

“唔——”

Chenchen快速眨动猫眼睛，张大嘴呼吸，好让疼痛得到缓解。

“你别这么快，我们有一整天时间……”他安慰道。

Baek抬起脸不悦地看着他，“你现在还有心思说这些？”

……好吧，他闭嘴。

Chenchen勾住Baek的后颈“逼”alpha低头和他接吻。黏糊糊的满是爱意的亲吻绽放于唇边，下身也承受着Baek急切、毫无章法的抽插，疼痛渐渐跑走了，只余多到外溢的快感充斥体内。他仰起下巴发出满足的叹息声。

发情害Baek的体温居高不下，以至性器官都是滚烫，那东西埋在Chenchen屁股里，几欲生出身体要被烫化的错觉。omega打了个哆嗦，断断续续说：“我想换个姿势。”他说着，主动换成跪趴的体位，屁股高高翘起，湿软后穴尚未闭拢，内里汁水顺着腿根流在腿上。

Baek的呼吸有一瞬凝滞，草莓牛奶糖味道顷刻间爆炸，那么甜，仿若打翻了21加仑装的糖浆桶。

Chenchen回过头看Baek还不做些什么，他不耐烦起来，晃了晃屁股，勾引他的alpha。

“你还不进来吗？”

Baek眨了眨眼，发情中的脆弱的alpha又有哭的迹象。

“天……”Chenchen小声哀嚎，“饶了我吧，你别哭了……”

“豹豹讨厌我哭？”

就像Baek对“阿贤”这一声称呼抵抗不能，Chenchen同样无法抵抗Baek软趴趴地唤他“豹豹”。顿时就没了抱怨心思，他翘起屁股凑近身后的alpha，用湿润的臀缝蹭了蹭那根胀成深红色的东西。

唔……好烫……

“我不讨厌……”Chenchen说，“我喜欢阿贤，非常、非常爱阿贤……所以，阿贤进来好吗？”

不等话尾音安全落地，Baek已经掰开Chenchen的屁股把粗大的肉棒一寸寸挤了进去。

再度紧密贴合的感觉让人幸福到要升入天堂。Chenchen的腰都软了，生理性眼泪被逼出眼眶，他像Baek那样，哭唧唧地承受情事带来的快感。

奇怪的是，Baek破天荒忍住了眼泪，他虚虚趴在Chenchen后背，一手分开omega攥着枕头的手，而后亲密地十指相扣；另一只手勾着omega的腰肢；门齿搭着犬齿叼住omega后颈处的皮肉，胯部有节奏地向前耸动，肉棒在omega的穴里既钝重又狠厉地抽插操干。宛如野兽一般，肆意占有他的配偶。

豹豹是我的。他想，豹豹柔软的咖色卷发，豹豹纤细的腰，豹豹圆润挺翘的屁股，豹豹的眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴，通通都属于他。

当然，还有豹豹那颗心，为他主动打破抑制剂药效，在与“暴动”一墙之隔的诊室里，收起了尖牙和利爪，臣服于他身下，被他标记，被他所拥有。

“好爱豹豹……”

开始漫长的成结射精时，Baek第无数次向Chenchen告白。

“我也好爱阿贤……”

豹豹也第无数次回应他的告白，伴随甜腻的草莓牛奶糖味道。

alpha终于安全度过脆弱的发情期。

11.

豹豹平安生下小豹豹，强悍冷酷的保镖先生头一次在发情期之外哭鼻子。

12.

难道你就不能改改你爱哭鼻子的坏习惯？

没办法，谁让我是脆弱的alpha。

13.

没办法，谁让我爱他。


End file.
